


It's Okay

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Jungwoo rides lucas' thighs basically, M/M, Smut, So much thigh, Thighs, part of another fic im writing, thats it, thats the plot, thigh riding, this is also like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Well then what kind of frustrated do you mean?” Yukhei asked and Jungwoo groaned.He’d hoped, no wished, his roommate wouldn’t ask. Would just leave it at that and they could tell Netflix that yes, they were still watching, and carry on like nothing happened. But of course, that’s not what happened. Because of course Lucas, with his curious innocence, could not understand that Jungwoo was mere seconds away from jumping his roommate’s bones right then and there.Idiot.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hello. Before you read, I thought I'd make it clear that this is a (possible) extract to a bigger fic I'm currently writing. The reason I'm publishing it now separately is because I'm still unsure whether it'll definitely be used but I still wanted to post it. If you're curious, the fic I'm writing is based off that one 'Straight roommate thinks he's homophobic but is actually jealous' prompt. Also this is the first time I've written smut and I'm a fucking lesbian S O yeah

The lights were off, sky outside a cool pitch black. The mumbling noise of the TV was all that could be heard, it’s faint light painting Lucas’ face in a gentle warmth. He’d been alone for some time since they’d returned home, Jungwoo immediately running off to his room after their night out. He scrambled excuses. An overdue assignment.

Yukhei knew Jungwoo hadn’t been assigned anything recently.

But whatever, Jungwoo didn’t have to tell Lucas what had happened. Why he’d suddenly gone cold at his touch and laughed him off. Even though before he had been smiling, giggling around the straw in his milkshake as Lucas cracked every joke to hear it again. Why he looked at Yukhei like _that_ , biting his lip whenever he thought Lucas wasn’t looking. He was.

Yukhei shifted in his seat. The cool night had seemingly disappeared, leaving Lucas increasingly warm. He tried to focus back in on the TV and ignore the weird, churning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

A sound from Jungwoo’s room caught him off guard.

Yukhei listened patiently. A slam, from the same direction, before the sound of what appeared to be something breaking and Jungwoo groaned. Yukhei smiled.

As Lucas walked closer to the door, Jungwoo’s voice got louder. He was rambling about something, to himself as he did god knows what behind the door. Usually, if he could hear noises coming from Jungwoo’s room, he would stick his earphones in and shut his eyes because it almost always meant Jungwoo was getting off. And Lucas did not need that image in his head.

But this time, he was sure that was not what was happening. Because Jungwoo’s voice is even softer during those quick moments before Lucas blocks it out. Loud but warm and high as he sighs and right then Jungwoo was loud yes, but not soft.

He was annoyed.

Lucas knocked. Jungwoo’s frantic rambling stopped and Lucas could hear him getting up from his bed and padding over to the door. When he opened it, Lucas had to gasp. Because out of all the things he expected to see when Jungwoo yanked the door open, his roommate in sweats and _nothing else_ was not it.

His hair was dripping too, trails of water falling down his neckline and the crevices of his collarbone. But he was shaking. Shivering in fact, as he stood at the door to his room, crossing his arms over his bare chest in some sort of fruitless attempt to keep warm.

“Did you just get out of the shower?” Lucas asked. Jungwoo looked down.

“Yes.”

“Did you trip?”

Jungwoo’s head dropped even more.

“Maybe.”

Yukhei laughed, grabbing at Jungwoo’s bare skin and dragging him to the living area. He tutted, but Yukhei pretended not to hear, pulling Jungwoo down onto the couch and crouching down in front of him. His eyes were wide as Yukhei pointed to his knee, slowly rolling the leg of Jungwoo’s sweat pants up when he nodded slowly.

It was blotchy and red, Yukhei hissing when he looked at it. His fingers ghosted over the delicate skin and Jungwoo froze above him. He stopped. When he looked up, Jungwoo’s eyes danced across the room. He sighed, standing up from where he’d been and taking a seat beside Jungwoo.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Jungwoo laughed, but it was scouring.

“Peachy.”

“That’s a lie.” Jungwoo didn’t reply. “Why are you shivering so much?”

“I just got out of the shower?” Jungwoo said, cheeks dusted with pink as he looked at his lap.

“But you’re freezing! Was it a cold shower or something?” Lucas joked, shoving Jungwoo with a laugh. But he didn’t laugh back. Instead, his cheeks bursted with red and he closed his eyes.

“Can we just… Watch TV?” Jungwoo asked, moving ever so slightly closer to Lucas who sighed. He pulled Jungwoo in closer, arm wrapping around him and Jungwoo stilled.

“Sorry,” Lucas began. “You were cold, and I don’t know why you didn’t just put a shirt on so…”

It was silent for a moment, neither of them doing anything. The TV still played in the background and the lights were still off. Then, Jungwoo relaxed. He sighed into the touch and snuggled closer, eyes fixated on the TV.

“It’s okay. Thank you.”

They watched TV for the rest of the night, mostly in silence. Sometimes, Jungwoo would make a comment about something being stupid and making no sense and Lucas would tell him to be quiet because it was just a show. He’d giggle, shuffling even closer to Lucas' warmth and listen to the slow rhythm of his heart.

After their fifth episode of the (to be fair, quite cringy) show, Lucas let it roll on, Netflix asking them whether they were still watching. Jungwoo retracted himself slightly from Lucas, stretching wildly and Yukhei watched him. Watched the way his back arched so perfectly, and his arms curved above him. His tiny waist that Lucas itched to touch all of a sudden.

It wasn’t like there was much point in denying it when his brain was so tired and frazzled and Jungwoo was right there. That’s what he told himself, anyway.

“Are you going to tell me what was wrong?” He decided to ask, forcing his eyes away from Jungwoo’s body. He rolled his eyes at Yukhei, scratching at his neck.

“I’m fine, I guess just… frustrated.”

Yukhei’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Why what happened? Who do I need to punch?” At that, Jungwoo laughed. But he shook his head and smiled.

“No one. Not that you would anyway,” he said, ignoring Yukhei’s denial. “And I don’t mean that kind of frustrated.” He added, confusing Lucas even more. He shuffled closer to Jungwoo who had fallen quiet. But his eyes were focused on Lucas, like he was studying him.

“Well then what kind of frustrated do you mean?” Yukhei asked and Jungwoo groaned. He’d hoped, no wished, his roommate wouldn’t ask. Would just leave it at that and they could tell Netflix that yes, they were still watching, and carry on like nothing happened. But of course, that’s not what happened. Because of course Lucas, with his curious innocence, could not understand that Jungwoo was mere seconds away from jumping his roommate’s bones right then and there.

Idiot.

“Jungwoo?” Yukhei asked, moving closer into his view. And he could smell the lemon bodywash that Lucas always used, and he melted.

“Sexually.” He blurted out, groaning to himself at how absolutely ridiculous he sounded when Lucas simply mumbled a dazed ‘what’ back. He buried his face in his hands. “I am sexually frustrated, okay Lucas?! Now can we please move on and forget this conversation… ever happened.”

Yukhei went silent.

“Oh.” He said. He wasn’t quite sure what else _to_ say. Sorry? Me too? I know I’m straight, but I can help?

For some reason, that last one seemed very appealing.

“Well… That’s- “

“Oh my God, okay I’m leaving.” Jungwoo jumped up, face red and he moved to walk away.

But a hand reached out, grabbing at his wrist and pulling him back with so much force that he stumbled. He stumbled until Lucas had him turned back around, other hand on his waist. Their faces were close, Lucas able to make out every detail on Jungwoo’s shocked face. His one leg had bracketed his fall, coming up to rest his knee on the sofa right between Lucas’ legs and he gasped.

“Sorry I- “

It didn’t matter what happened after that, didn’t matter that it was Yukhei who leant up because he wasn’t going to admit it. All that mattered was how Jungwoo automatically moaned into Yukhei’s mouth, warm and pliant as he melted into him.

He shifted, hovering above Lucas who licked into his mouth and Jungwoo keened. His legs were already trembling, struggling to keep himself up as Yukhei flicked his tongue. It was soft, Lucas’ lips plush and pliant. But it was also hot and Jungwoo felt like there was fire licking up his sides as Yukhei moved down, breath fanning against Jungwoo’s neck. He stuttered and moaned, trying to get his words together as Yukhei went to town on his neck.

“Y-Yukhei,” he moaned and Lucas bit down. “Is this o-ok-ay?”

Yukhei growled in response, nodding against Jungwoo’s neck. His hands rested at Jungwoo’s waist grip tightening and loosening with every bite and suck. Jungwoo’s hands were wrapped gently around Lucas’ own neck, but his body still hovered, never actually making it to Yukhei’s lap.

“Lucas… Y-you’re strai- Oh my God.” His words were cut off as Lucas found a particular spot on his collarbone, licking over the skin as Jungwoo sighed. But he managed to make out what Jungwoo had wanted to say.

“Don’t care,” was all he said in return, moving back up to capture Jungwoo’s lips again. It was more frantic this time, Jungwoo biting on Lucas’ lip so that he’d open his mouth wider and he could taste him. He groaned, hand rubbing circles on Jungwoo’s hips. And he was so right. His waist so nice to hold onto, small and delicate and so easy for Lucas to run his hands across and up to his stomach. And just the thought of gripping onto his waist so tight as he fucked into him, Jungwoo stuttering his name over and over, had Lucas’ mind reeling. He’d deal with other pressing issues like his heterosexuality later.

They were both hard, Jungwoo a moaning mess above Lucas as he kneaded his thighs softly. And Yukhei could tell he was holding back, if only by the way he still hadn’t let himself rest in his lap. So, if he wasn’t going to do it, he’d do it for him.

His hands stopped, laying firmly on Jungwoo’s inner thigh who whined in desperation. Lucas chuckled, kissing into his mouth before guiding Jungwoo down slowly. He rested on Lucas’ thigh and  moaned from the tiniest amount of friction on his dick. But he still held himself back, babbling and begging Yukhei to kiss him and he sighed.

“Jungwoo, baby it’s okay,” he muttered. “Can you ride my thigh for me?” He asked and Jungwoo looked up at him. His eyes were wide and glassy as he nodded, arms wrapping back around Lucas’ neck who bent forward to kiss at his collarbone.

And when Jungwoo rolled his hips once, grinding down onto Lucas’ thigh, he couldn’t stop. He moaned, high and loud as he rode him, stuttered breaths racking through him as Lucas offered him compliments and words of encouragement. His hands still played with Jungwoo’s hips.

“You’re so good, Jungwoo.” He would mutter, licking a stripe up his neck and making him whine even louder. Lucas’ own hard-on had been left alone for the most part, but all that mattered to him was making sure Jungwoo felt good. Making sure he never stopped saying his name like that, wrecked and blissful as he moved his hips against Yukhei’s thigh. He flexed underneath Jungwoo, the muscle in his thigh tightening just enough that it made Jungwoo’s next roll of the hips send a burst of warmth curling through his stomach. And he cried out, legs trembling even more as he gripped Yukhei’s t-shirt.  

But his movements slowed, whining and mumbling on top of Yukhei as he rested his head in the crook of his neck. He kissed him, softly and slowly, no technique. Just a messy, open mouthed kiss as he tried to keep up with his movements on Lucas’ thigh. He bit down on Yukhei’s neck, sucking and soothing in a continuous pattern as his legs started to burn out. They were shaking so much he thought he might break.

“Y-Yukhei, I can’t I need- “

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay,” Yukhei muttered. One of the arms around Jungwoo moved, making him whimper at the loss. Yukhei kissed him, softly, as he sat himself up properly. The smile he could feel on Jungwoo’s lips against his own made his heart flip, how ever much he tried to deny it.

He pulled Jungwoo off of his lap, throwing him lightly onto the couch and making sure not to hurt his head. Once he did, it was now him hovering over Jungwoo. He could make out the wideness of his eyes, unshed tears of pleasure making them shine in the faint light from the TV and moon outside. His chest was moving up and down rapidly, breath laboured and shallow as he watched Yukhei with a hunger in his eyes. He was desperate, hands already clinging to Yukhei who leaned down to lick into his mouth.

And Jungwoo whimpered, sighing into the kiss as his hands found their place around Yukhei’s neck again. And when Yukhei moved his hips, brushing his dick against Jungwoo’s, he gasped. He removed himself from the kiss as Yukhei started grinding, so much harsher and faster than Jungwoo had been and his lips found their place in the crevice of Jungwoo’s neck again. It seemed they loved it there.

Yukhei himself wasn’t fending much better, his mind hazy as he listened to Jungwoo’s babbled pleas that begged him to continue. Begged him to go faster. The pressure was good, so good as he brushed up against Jungwoo and groaned. But it wasn’t enough. The fabric of his jeans was constricting him, in the way of him getting exactly what he wanted. So, his hands slid down, struggling to unbuckle the belt around him until Jungwoo started to help. His hands retracted from their place around Yukhei’s neck, fiddling with the buckles until finally it came free. His pants were off in seconds, shirt too as Jungwoo somehow managed to throw it off somewhere in the chaos. He practically drooled at the sight in front of him, Yukhei’s chest gleaming with sweat.

“Yukhei please,” he begged, voice high and pleading as Lucas smiled down at him. One harsh roll of his hips had Jungwoo crying in pleasure, Yukhei groaning above him thanks to the growing ball tightening in the pit of his stomach. It tightened and tightened with every movement, Yukhei stuttering as he tried to tell Jungwoo he was doing good. So so good.

“Y-Yukhei I think I’m gonna- Holy fuck – I think I’m gonna…”

“Go on baby boy, you’ve been doing so well.” And just like that, Jungwoo broke. He came with a heated moan, pants becoming warm and sticky. Yukhei rode him out on his high, Jungwoo mumbling over and over again and it didn’t take long before Lucas was cumming in his pants too, body slick with sweat.

His hips slowed, hands on each side of Jungwoo’s head giving in and his head slumped on his chest. He huffed out a groan, laughing at Yukhei who mumbled something about going to sleep on top of him.

“Get up, Yukhei,” he said, slapping his roommate who slapped him back. He never even lifted his head. “Come on, we need to clean ourselves up because I am not sleeping like this.”

Eventually, Yukhei sat up, heaving himself off of Jungwoo’s chest. He stood up and left to turn the shower on again for him. When he came back, Jungwoo was watching him closely, hands outstretched and Yukhei sighed. He lifted Jungwoo up into his arms, carrying him off into the bathroom.

Once they were showered, clean clothes clinging to their soft skin, Jungwoo waved Yukhei a goodbye as he turned to his bedroom door. But Yukhei stopped him.

“Wait! Can we… Cuddle?” He asked. It didn’t occur to him until after he’d said it, how embarrassing and cheesy it sounded and he groaned at himself. Jungwoo chuckled.

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler post sex, Wong Yukhei.”

“It was not sex,” Yukhei corrected, leaning against the frame to his door. It was open. He stumbled, falling back as the door moved and Jungwoo choked back a laugh.

“Does _not_ matter, we both came,” Jungwoo stated and Yukhei blanked. Never had he seen Jungwoo this forward about such things, even with Ten sometimes. There really were things he had yet to learn about his roommate.

“Are you gonna answer my incredibly embarrassing question or embarrass me even more?” Yukhei asked. Jungwoo hummed, looking up as he pretended to be deep in thought. Yukhei rolled his eyes.

“Seeing as you’ve already been embarrassed enough, I think it’s only fair that I let you off a bit,” he said. He moved over to where Lucas stood, staring at him with challenge in his eyes when Yukhei didn’t move from his spot blocking the doorway.

“I have just as much on you, Sunshine. You made some delightful sounds back then. Very loud too,” he said, smirking at the look on Jungwoo’s face. But as quickly as it came, it vanished just as fast. Jungwoo looked him in the eyes again and moved closer, breath fanning against Yukhei’s lips. His heart skipped a beat.

“Oh yeah? And who are you gonna tell, Mr ‘Heterosexual Dude Bro?’” Just like that, the smirk was wiped from Yukhei’s face, realisation flooding him like a tsunami of guilt and emotion. He followed blindly after Jungwoo who was smiling up at him from the corner of Lucas’ bed. They both crawled in, Yukhei switching the light off and turning away immediately.

Jungwoo frowned.

“Yukhei,” he muttered. “I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He waited patiently, hoping Yukhei would turn back around to him. Say something. When he accepted the fact he was getting nowhere however, he sighed, closing his eyes and trying to let sleep take over. He didn’t notice Yukhei shuffling back round to face him until his hand stroked against Jungwoo’s.

“Woo?”

“Yeah?” Jungwoo whispered. He could barely make out the lines of Yukhei’s face in the darkness of his room, his eyes only barely visible.

“Thank you,” Lucas said. He didn’t know what he was thanking him for, but Jungwoo smiled anyway.

“It’s okay.”

But when he woke up the next day, Yukhei nowhere in the apartment, he realised that that couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/ Comments are greatly appreciated you guys! Mwah!


End file.
